Railways are used by a large number of people as transportation means, but an accident, disaster, and the like may cause delays in the operations of trains. The information on the operation status (operation information) such as delays in the operations of trains must be notified immediately to the passengers. Conventionally, display devices (display mediums) such as LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays) are placed on the upper lintels of the doors of train vehicles, and operation information, such as delays in operations, is displayed on the display devices.
For example, in a train-mounted video information distribution display system described in Patent Literature 1, commercial videos and the like are repeatedly displayed in a predetermined sequence unless an interrupt signal is received. If an interrupt signal is received, a determination is made as to whether or not the priority of the type of the video information relating the interrupt signal is higher than the priority of the type of the currently displayed video information. If the priority of the type of the video information for the new interrupt signal is higher than the priority of the type of the currently displayed video information, the display of the currently displayed information is interrupted, and the information for the new interrupt signal is displayed.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-127905